Sleeping Beauty 2: The Dragon's Vengeance
Sleeping Beauty 2: The Dragon's Vengeance is the sequel of the 1959 animation fairytale movie Sleeping Beauty. It is expected to be released on June 12, 2020. Plot Three years after the events of Sleeping Beauty, Aurora and Phillip return from their honeymoon trip and are ready to be crowned King and Queen of the Kingdom. Though, happily ever after isn't something to be achieved so easily. Maleficent has found a way to return from the Underworld and is back for revenge on those who wronged her. Will the Dark Fairy destroy Aurora's kingdom or be defeated once and for all? Summary In the beginning of the movie, we see Aurora and Phillip return from their honeymoon and be greeted by Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and their parents. Aurora is thrilled when talking about their adventures and speaks about how she missed home and her family. Meanwhile on the Forbidden Fortress, a green light rises from the ground from where Maleficent fell to her death. It turns into smoke and when it's cleared, it is revealed to be Maleficent herself. The fairy is furious at her defeat and decides to check on the royal family. When she finds out that the couple is married and is about to ascend to the throne, she is enraged and swears to take revenge. The next morning, Aurora has a fitting for her Coronation Day with her fairy godmothers. She speaks of her worries of being the future Queen and reveals her desires to live an adventure instead of being the one in need to be saved. Flora and Fauna laugh on her cute antics and tell her that being a Queen might be a bit anxious but also a one of a kind adventure. Though, Merryweather believes otherwise, making Aurora giggle at her godmothers' differences and goes to find Phillip and her family. While the family is gathered on the gardens, smoke appears and Maleficent arrives. The fairies look horrified at the evil fairy's return while Aurora pales at the sight of her and hides behind Phillip, who looks enraged. King Humbert and Stefan try to persuade the dark fairy to leave the kingdom in peace, in exchange for an invitation for the Coronation. Maleficent realizes that they didn't plan to invite her again, if she hadn't appeared, and when Queen Leah points out that they did not know of her revival, she gets even more angry and raises her scepter to strike the ground. Thunder strikes from the skies and it lands on every people in the kingdom. Maleficent has turned them all into stone! Maleficent has returned to her lair and left behind the statues. Though, it's revealed that not every person in the kingdom has been petrified. Aurora is the only one awake after she hid behind her family for fear of the evil fairy. Aurora is distressed over her beloved one and family's fate and realizes that now it's the time to prove herself. Back on the Forbidden Fortress, Maleficent has broke the statue spell of Diablo and sends the raven to spy on the kingdom. Diablo finds that the princess is awake and runs to inform the villain. Maleficent creates a storm out of her anger that the princess wasn't affected by the curse of the scepter. She later hears of a voice inside of the glowing green orb that tells her that the reason the princess wasn't cursed again, is because she has fallen under a curse from it before. And the only way of her succeeding on her vengeance is by killing Aurora. Aurora enlists the help of her animal friends to find a way to reach Maleficent's lair and defeat her once and for all. On her way to the Fortress, Aurora finds an arrowhead and a stack of arrows, a dagger and a sword and shield. She carries them with her and starts her journey. Maleficent sends a dozen of attacks on the princess. From a pack of black snakes to a flock of purple venomous bats. She manages to defeat them all, but her arrows are wasted and her dagger is broken into half. She reaches the bottom of the mountain and fights Maleficent's goblins. She defeats them again but her shield is cracked in three places. Diablo starts pulling the princess's hair only for her to hit him on the head with the base of her sword. Maleficent is mad for hurting her beloved pet and transforms into a dragon, in order to kill the princess. The princess is fighting with all her might and manages to take a swipe at Maleficent's left wing, which starts to bleed out. The dragon screams with a frightening sound and transforms back to her fairy form. Being weak, her magic also weakens and the people of the kingdom is freed. Aurora returns to the palace and is welcomed by her family and her people like a true hero. Phillip twirls her around and her godmothers hugged her warmly. The movie ends with Aurora and Phillip being crowned Queen and King